The present invention is generally related to automatic door systems and more particularly related to a fail safe method of controlling an automatic door operating system.
Automatic door operating systems are frequently used in commercial, industrial, and residential settings for power operated opening and closing of interior or exterior door panels. A door operating system may include an electric motor that is operatively connected to a door panel of a door assembly by a linkage assembly. Door panel movement in opening and closing directions may be affected by energizing the electric motor to drive the same in a selected direction and at a selected speed. A control system may be included in the automatic door operating system to control the electric motor and thereby control door panel movement.
The control system monitors door panel movement and stops the door panel movement when the control system detects a predetermined condition. A predetermined condition may occur when a door panel reaches an end of its travel cycle (that is, when it is fully open or fully closed) or when the door panel encounters an obstruction. The control system stops door panel movement by de-energizing the electric motor. Because door panels are often operated automatically to allow persons to pass through the associated doorway, it is important that the door panel stop when the control system attempts to de-energize the electric motor.
To ensure that the door panel stops during an attempt to de-energize the motor, one aspect of the present invention provides a method for controlling an electric motor of an automatic door system, the motor being operatively connected to a door panel to enable the motor to perform a door moving operation wherein the motor moves the door panel between the open and closed positions thereof using an electric power signal delivered to the motor from an electric power supply. The motor is communicated to a motor controller that controls the electric power signal delivered to the motor to control the door moving operation. The door system includes a switch connected between the motor and the motor controller, the switch being movable between (a) an open position disabling the delivery of the electric power signal from the motor controller to the motor and (b) a closed position enabling the delivery of the electric power signal from the motor controller to the motor. The method comprises (1) while the motor controller is delivering the electric power signal to the motor to affect the door moving operation, monitoring the door moving operation for an occurrence of a predetermined condition and (2) responsive to detecting the occurrence of the predetermined condition, (a) instructing the motor controller to terminate the delivery of the electric power signal from the electric power supply to the door operator and (b) affecting movement of the switch from the closed position thereof to the open position thereof to ensure termination of the delivery of the electric power signal in the event the electric power signal is not terminated by the controller. These acts (a) and (b) may be performed simultaneously or in any order.
The method may be carried out using a computer processor. The processor may be programmed with computer code that includes instructions for controlling and monitoring door panel movement. Accordingly, another aspect of the present invention provides a machine readable medium encoded with a plurality of machine executable instruction sequences for performing a method for controlling an electric motor of an automatic door system. The motor is operatively connected to a door panel to enable the motor to perform a door moving operation wherein the motor moves the door panel between the open and closed positions thereof using an electric power signal delivered to the motor from an electric power supply. The motor is communicated to a motor controller that controls the electric power signal delivered to the motor to control the door moving operation. The door system includes a switch connected between the motor and the motor controller, the switch being movable between (a) an open position disabling the delivery of the electric power signal from the motor controller to the motor and (b) a closed position enabling the delivery of the electric power signal from the motor controller to the motor. The automatic door system further includes a processor communicated to the motor controller. The processor is adapted to execute the instruction sequences. The instruction sequences comprise (1) while the motor controller is delivering the electric power signal to the motor to affect the door moving operation, monitoring the door moving operation for an occurrence of a predetermined condition and (2) responsive to detecting the occurrence of the predetermined condition, (a) instructing the motor controller to terminate the delivery of the electric power signal from the electric power supply to the door operator and (b) affecting movement of the switch from the closed position thereof to the open position thereof to ensure termination of the delivery of electric power signal in the event the electric power signal is not terminated by the controller. The executable instructions may be provided so that the acts (a) and (b) are performed simultaneously or in any order.
Other aspects of the invention provide an automatic door system comprising a door panel mounted for movement between open and closed positions and an electric motor. The motor is operatively interconnected to the door panel to enable the motor to perform a door moving operation wherein the motor moves the door panel between the open and closed positions thereof using an electric power signal delivered to the motor from an electric power supply. A control system comprises (1) a motor controller is communicated to the motor, the motor controller being operable to control the delivery of the electric power signal to the motor to control the door moving operation and (2) a switch is connected between the motor and the controller, the switch being movable between (a) an open position disabling the delivery of the electric power signal from the motor controller to the motor and (b) a closed position enabling the delivery of the electric power signal from the motor controller to the motor. The control system is operable to (1) monitor the door moving operation to detect the occurrence of a predetermined condition while the motor controller is delivering the electric power signal to the motor to affect the door moving operation and (2) in response to detecting the occurrence of the predetermined condition, (a) instruct the motor controller to terminate the delivery of the electric power signal from the power supply to the motor and (b) affect movement of the switch from the closed position thereof to the open position thereof to ensure termination of the delivery of the electric power signal to the motor in the event the electric power signal is not terminated by the controller.
Another aspect of the invention provides a control system for an automatic door system, the automatic door system including a door panel mounted for movement during a door moving operation between open and closed positions. The control system comprises an electric motor operatively connected to the door panel to enable the motor to perform the door moving operation wherein the motor drives the door panel between the open and closed positions thereof using an electric power signal delivered to the motor from an electric power supply. The control system further comprises a motor controller electrically communicated to the motor and to the power supply, the motor controller being operable to control the electric power signal delivered to the motor and thereby control operation of the motor. The control system further includes a switch connected between the motor and the motor controller. The switch is movable between (a) an open position disabling the delivery of the electric power signal from the motor controller to the motor and (b) a closed position enabling the delivery of the electric power signal from the motor controller to the motor. The control system is operable to (1) monitor the door moving operation to detect the occurrence of a predetermined condition while the motor controller is delivering the electric power signal to the motor to affect the door moving operation and, (2) in response to detecting the occurrence of the predetermined condition, (a) instruct the motor controller to terminate the delivery of the electric power signal from the power supply to the motor and (b) affect movement of the switch from the closed position thereof to the open position thereof to ensure termination of the delivery of the electric power signal to the motor in the event the electric power signal is not terminated by the controller.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.